324entfandomcom-20200214-history
Traffic Lights
In the world where the 324 Entertainment characters live, the traffic lights work differently than in the real world. Normal traffic light Red, yellow, and green mean the same as usual in the real world: stop, slow, and go. The configuration is in this order: # Red # Red + yellow (warns the light is about to turn green) # Green # Yellow If a light is flashing, this is what it means: * Red: Stop and watch for pedestrians before going. You cannot turn on a flashing red light. * Yellow: The light is not functional due to a power outage. Use caution, and you can turn if it's safe to do so. * Green: You are only allowed to go straight. No turning. * Red + yellow: Light not functional due to a power outage. On this one, you must stop before going, and you cannot turn. Traffic Light Timer There is a timer near the traffic lights showing how long a certain color light is for, with the number being the color of the light. Usually, red and green lights last about a minute, with the yellow light lasting 3-5 seconds. If a power outage or malfunction happens, it will display random characters instead, and possibly in a color other than red, yellow or green. Arrow lights Arrow lights work the same as a normal light, except you have to make the turn in the direction of the arrow shown. A diagonal arrow can appear if the road is at a 45° angle (some roads are like that due to merge lanes). Flashing yellow arrows never appear during power outages; they appear when the oncoming traffic has a green light which means you must yield to any oncoming cars before turning. There are no flashing green arrows. Pedestrian light The light has 5 states, unlike the usual 2 or 3 in a lot of places. * DON'T CROSS (Red): Do not cross. To be able to cross, press the button and wait for it to show a green "CROSS". * CROSS (Green): Cross normally. A number will appear before "CROSS" to show how many seconds you have left to cross, like if it says "15 CROSS", 15 is the number of seconds you have left to cross. When there are 9 or less seconds left, the number turns blue, then changes to teal for 8, green for 7, yellow for 6, orange for 5, red for 4, dark red for 3, gray for 2 and white for 1. * CROSS (Flashing Yellow): Finish crossing. Usually "CROSS" turns yellow around the 5-10 second mark. If you haven't crossed yet and "CROSS" is yellow, do not start crossing. * CAUTION (Yellow): Be careful. An emergency vehicle is approaching or there is a reckless driver on the road. * !!!!!! (Alternating Yellow/Red) or NO CROSSING ALLOWED (Flashing Red): Crossing has been disabled temporarily or is not possible as this time. This may be due to a parade, construction, flooding, an accident, or after a power outage. The latter is more often used, but the former can be used to warn of extreme danger. * If there is a power outage, the lights are blank, so cross at your own risk.